Los vigesimos septimos juegos del hambre
by Jose Fernando500
Summary: Nelson es un joven del distrito 2 de 16 años cuyo destino cambiara dramáticamente, su vida depende del capitolio y de su mayor amor. ¡QUE EMPIECEN LOS VIGÉSIMOS SÉPTIMOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE!


este es mi primer fic en esta pagina, ya e echo otros en foros etc, espero les guste y no los aburra ;D

* * *

**_Los vigésimos séptimos juegos del hambre._**

Soy Nelson un chico de 16 años del distrito 2, mi padre me ha entrenado mucho desde que empezaron "los juegos del hambre", la verdad nunca he hecho caso a ello y mi padre dice que todo puede pasar que aparte tengo que traerle honor a mi distrito y ofrecerme voluntario cuando cumpla 17 o 18 pero quiere que gane en los juegos con 16 años. Pero yo no quiero ya que simplemente soy uno de los pocos del distrito 2 que no oculta la rabia que siente por el capitolio y de todas las injusticias que comete, de todo esos crímenes que hacen y sus locas ideas. Mi madre dice que estoy muy joven para que ya piense así pero así es como me ha estado formando mi vida.

En cinco días será día de la cosecha y mi padre me ha puesto a entrenar más de lo normal, mi padre es muy estricto y todo quiere que lo haga simplemente perfecto, me ha puesto a entrenar con todas las posibles armas que pueda haber en la arena, francamente lo veo como una pérdida de tiempo yo sé que no saldré como los anteriores años desde que cumplí 12 años. Voy hacia una carnicería ya que mi madre me envió y veo caminando a Paris, una chica de 15 años muy bella de pelo rubio y ojos color celeste, muy querida en todo el distrito, aparte de que ambos padres ganaron en los juegos del hambre hace mucho, por el momento su padre es el mentor del distrito 2. Compro la carne rápido y alcanzo a Paris y empezamos una plática.

-y bien ya te estas alistando para el día de la cosecha.

-lo dices como si fuera algo emocionante y divertido.

-bueno por si no lo recuerdas estamos en el distrito 2, según mi padre hay que traerle honor al distrito 2 y quiere que cuando cumpla 17 0 18 me ofrezca como voluntario, pero dice que seria mejor que los gane con la edad que tengo.

-mmmm, la verdad es que aun que seamos unos de los distritos profesionales no quiere decir que nos garantice la victoria, aparte es tu vida, sino quieres ofrecerte voluntario no lo tienes por qué hacer.

-no lo pienso hacer, aunque deshonrare a mi padre y eso tampoco lo puedo hacer.

-es tu decisión Nelson, no dejes que tus padres influyan en tu vida, literalmente, oh se me ha hecho demasiado tarde mi madre me matara, hasta la cosecha.

-hasta la cosecha.

Llego a mi casa corriendo y mi madre me mira un poco enojada, y toma la carne sin siquiera hablarme, me dirijo con mi padre ya que me sigue enseñando el modo de uso de cada arma. No me quiere enviar a la academia porque dice tal vez la chica elegida para los juegos puede ver mis fortalezas y debilidades y él dice que eso no me conviene. Empiezo de nuevo con espadas, cuchillos y lanzas, según mi padre es lo más fácil de ocupar y lo más esencial. Mi madre llega e interrumpe el entrenamiento para enseñarme sobre plantas comestibles y plantas venenosas en un enorme libro que según mi madre es del distrito 11, me enseña el libro cada vez que falta poco para la cosecha, así que ya me he aprendido la mayoría.

Solo falta un día para la cosecha y mi mente tanto mí cuerpo está cansado de tanto practicar y memorizar, mi madre llama a que cene y empieza una plática.

-bueno Nelson y ¿qué harás después de pasar la cosecha? De seguro iras con tus amigos a celebrar, claro si no sale alguno de tus amigos.

-y si sale elegido el o se ofrece voluntario-dijo mi padre en tono fuerte.

-mi hijo no saldrá, tal parece que quieres que valla.

-pues si quiero que valla y que traiga honor a nuestro distrito y a su familia.

-no padre tu solo quieres que traiga riquezas y comida al distrito- dije enfadado- y que pasa si muero ¿he?, sabes es mi vida nunca me ofreceré voluntario.

-no morirás porque para eso te he capacitado, pero sabes que es tu decisión.-se marcha furioso al estudio

-hijo tu no lo hagas ya se le pasara a tu padre el enojo, pero nunca te ofrezcas

-y si salgo.

-no saldrás yo lo sé.-me abrasa- ya márchate a dormir ya es tarde.

Me marcho a mi cuarto y escucho una pequeña discusión entre mis padres peleando por lo mismo, en eso entra mi padre furioso.

-si no te ofreces voluntario no me vuelvas a llamarme padre- se marcha.

Me quedo pasmado de sus palabras y aun no puedo creer lo que dijo, mi madre entra.

-no dejes que tu padre influya es tu decisión

Me trato de dormir pero no puedo todo me está dando vueltas, en eso me acuerdo de las palabras de Paris y me tranquilizo un poco y ahora haré lo que yo quiero no lo que me diga mi padre, no iré a "los juegos del hambre" a menos que salga mi nombre en la cosecha. Y francamente no sé lo que pasará mañana.

* * *

este fue el primer capitulo espero y les aya gustado, dejen un comentario 100% honesto, no importa que tan duros sean, ya que de los errores se aprende


End file.
